Fenómeno
by Okami-kun7
Summary: Natsuki Kuga nació diferente y la sociedad la repudia por eso, ¿Natsuki encontrará una razón para continuar? Advertencia: Futanari fanfic.
1. Chapter 1

Hola a todos les traigo una nueva historia, es futanari, en esta hablaremos de la vida de una hermafrodita (Natsuki) desde su niñez y todas las dificultades que deberá de pasar.  
Disclaimer: Mai Hime no me pertenece, todos los derechos son de Sunrise. Solo tomo los personajes prestados para crear esta historia.  
Advertencia: fanfic futa, incluye violencia y relaciones sexuales con otras mujeres así como violación.

FENOMENO

Natsuki Kuga se encontraba leyendo un libro en una de las tantas mesas del jardín de la escuela primaria de Tokio, la hija de la doctora Kuga era adicta a leer libros, siempre se imaginaba que era la protagonista de todos y cada uno de los libros que leía y al final sólo terminaba dándose cuenta de que era ficción, un simple mundo ficticio en el cual se podía refugiar durante unos minutos u horas para después volver a estrellarse contra lo duro que era el mundo real.  
Natsuki estaba tan absorta en su libro de Isaac Asimov que no escuchó los pasos que se acercaban a ella y mucho menos sintió el momento en que una cuerda infantil, el instrumento colorido que los niños pequeños usaban para divertirse durante horas se enrollaba en su cuello quitándole el aire y provocando que la pequeña peliazul azul se pusiera roja por falta de aire, Natsuki puso sus manitas en la cuerda tratando de aflojarla para poder respirar nuevamente.  
-Levántate y camina- Natsuki escuchó la preciosa y adorada voz de Naomi, una chica de ocho años, rubia y de ojos azules perteneciente a la misma clase de la pequeña peliazul y una de sus más terribles golpeadores, todo empezó desde que todos sus compañeros de clase se enteraron de la verdadera razón por la cual Natsuki no usaba el uniforme femenino completo, es decir siempre usó el suéter y la camisa femenina pero a diferencia de sus demás compañeras ella usaba los pantalones masculinos y zapatos del mismo género, nadie tenía problema con eso, la madre de la ojiverde acreditaba que Natsuki tenía horribles cicatrices en las piernas y por ese motivo no usaba faldas.  
Todo fue perfecto durante el primer año de primaria, pero al cumplir los siete años y en un día de escuela como cualquier otro su organismo infantil le pidió ir al baño a orinar, la peliazul jamás iba al baño durante el horario escolar, pero esta ocasión era una excepción. Natsuki contra toda su voluntad levantó la mano para poder ir al baño, ya habían pasado varias horas y no creía poder aguantar hasta llegar a casa, la pequeña peliazul salió corriendo al baño de mujeres y ahí cometió el error más grande de su vida, así lo consideraba ella, era tanta la urgencia de su organismo por liberarse que la pequeña peliazul dejó la puerta del baño abierta, procedió a bajarse los pantalones y sus boxer mientras que con sus manitas tomaba su pequeño miembro para dirigirlo hacia la taza del baño y proceder a orinar, Natsuki estaba tan relajada liberando su cuerpo que no escuchó cuando Naomi entró en el baño y menos escucho cuando se puso detrás de ella y observó lo que Natsuki hacía, Naomi instintivamente grito provocando que la ojiverde diera un brinco a causa de la sorpresa y con manos erráticas intentaba subirse los boxers y los pantalones, Naomi salió corriendo entrando al salón y justo detrás de ella Natsuki intentando impedir que Naomi revelara su secreto, la rubia por el momento no dijo nada, cosa que sorprendió a la pequeña peliazul.  
El tiempo paso rápido dando por terminado el día de clases, al salir del salón Natsuki fue corriendo a su casa, tenía miedo, no sabia que hacer si Naomi decía algo sobre lo que vió. Toda la tarde para la ojiverde fue eterna, por suerte su madre se encontraba en un consejo médico y por lo cual no estaba en casa sino le daría una buena paliza a causa de su descuido.  
Todo cambiaría al día siguiente para Natsuki.  
Ese día la ojiverde se levantó para hacer su rutina de todos los días, todo iba normal pero cuando llegó a la escuela sintió las miradas de todos los alumnos sobre ella. Ignorándolos Natsuki siguió su camino, al llegar a la puerta del salón fue fuertemente arrastrada por un par de manos que a su vez la impactaron fuertemente contra la pared, era Naomi.  
Natsuki escuchó el sonido de la puerta cerrándose y la mirada de odio de Naomi sobre ella.  
-Papá dice que los monstruos como tu no deben existir, así que preparare para vivir la peor pesadilla de tu vida, Natsuki Kuga, te haré sufrir hasta que algún día jamás te volvamos a ver-.  
En ese día inició el calvario de la ojiverde.

-Que camines maldito fenómeno- la voz de Naomi recorría todos los sentidos de la peliazul, la cual instintivamente dejó su libro en la mesa y tomo su mochila con forma de perro. Naomi la dirigió al baño con ayuda de otras dos compañeras de clase de la ojiverde, cerró la puerta del baño y se dirigió a la peliazul, Natsuki retrocedió un paso topándose contra la pared y acorralada contra el cuerpo de la rubia.  
Natsuki comenzó a temblar, fieros espasmos recorrían su cuerpo tan sólo tener cerca a la persona que hacía su vida un infierno, Naomi notó que la peliazul temblaba lo cual aprovechó para darle un golpe en el abdomen causando que Natsuki se encogiera de dolor.  
-¿Qué pasa pequeño monstruo?- pregunto Naomi al tiempo que levantaba la cabeza de la peliazul para que la mirara, los ojitos verdes de Natsuki se llenaron de lágrimas pues tenía claro lo que venía.  
-por favor Naomi déjame en paz, no te he hecho nada- Natsuki comenzó a llorar de la impotencia y el dolor que le causaba esta situación ya pronto cumpliría ocho años y la situación parecía no mejorar, diariamente recibía insultos y palizas en la escuela y a consecuencia de esto su madre le daba otra paliza por no saberse defender, en la cual también recibía insultos de parte de su madre, la cual se preguntaba la razón por la cual el destino le dió una hija fenómeno.  
-claro que me has hecho- contestó Naomi- con el simple hecho de estar viva me arruinas la vida, el tener que convivir con una abominación no es algo agradable para todos, además mis papás dicen que los monstruos como tú no deben existir- Natsuki no pudo contestar pues la niña rubia le dio un rodillazo en su entrepierna causando que la peliazul se cayera al suelo del dolor, instintivamente llevó sus manos a su miembro para protegerse de los golpes que le propinaba Naomi, lo cual hizo enfurecer más a esta. Naomi se agachó y tomo las manos de la peliazul que trataba de defenderse tirando golpes a ciegas, cuando Naomi tuvo el control de la situación arrastró a la ojiverde a un lavabo y amarró sus manos con la cuerda con la que había conducido al baño a Natsuki, de un golpe en las piernas tiró de nueva cuenta a la ojiverde al suelo causando que se golpeara la cara al caer y trayéndole como consecuencia una nariz sangrante.  
Naomi al terminar de amarró a la peliazul al lavabo, reincorporarse escupió a Natsuki en su cabellera color cobalto, riéndose de la ojiverde prosiguió a darle una serie de fuertes patadas en su cara, abdomen y en el lugar más castigado de todos su entrepierna.  
Natsuki sólo derramada lágrimas y trataba de no ahogarse con la sangre que se amotinaba para salir de su nariz.  
Tras unos minutos de intensos golpes Naomi estuvo satisfecha ante el resultado que veían sus ojos, una peliazul sangrante con el uniforme lleno de sangre y demasiado débil para articular palabra.  
-Ojalá que te mueras maldita abominación- la peliazul fue sujeta nuevamente a un escupitajo y a una última patada en su entrepierna mientras sus manos eran desatadas por las amigas de Naomi.  
Cuando Naomi salió del baño la peliazul se dejó caer el los azulejos de ese baño en el cual siempre era torturada hasta el cansancio, se tomó unos minutos en dejar de llorar y tratar de ponerse de pie, sólo para recibir como respuesta un fuerte dolor en todo el cuerpo, procedió a desabrocharse el cinturón y a bajarse loa pantalones y los boxer cuidadosamente, al terminar se encontró con su miembro hinchado a causa de los golpes recibidos, suspiró y nuevamente se acomodó los pantalones, vio su rostro lleno de sangre en el espejo del lavabo y sólo se causó pena hacia sí misma, de nada servía contarles a los profesores lo sucedido, ellos también estaban enterados del secreto de Natsuki y para ellos también era una abominación, así que cada que la ojiverde recibía alguna paliza, lis maestros no decían nada, inclusive protegían al agresor de Natsuki.  
Cuando terminó de lavarse su carita se acomodó lo mejor que pudo el uniforme bañado en sangre, no quería regresar a la escuela, no quería volver a pisar este infierno, por lo cual decidió tomar su mochila de perrito y marcharse a su casa.

El simple esfuerzo de tomar el autobús y caminar dos cuadras hasta su casa fue maratonico para la peliazul, eso sin contar las miradas de la gente que viajaba en aquel autobús, pues no era nada normal ver a una niña llena de sangre en el uniforme y con los ojos inyectados en sangre de tanto llorar.  
Deseó que su madre no se encontrara en casa para así poder curarse con tranquilidad y evitar otra paliza, al momento en que cerró la puerta de su casa oyó la voz de la Dra. Kuga provenir desde la cocina.  
-¿Natsuki que haces?... ¿Pero que te he dicho Natsuki?- la doctora Kuga se acercó a paso apresurado a la pequeña peliazul, la miró fijamente, Natsuki mantenía la cabeza baja, la peliazul mayor le levantó la cabeza jalándola de su melena cobalto.  
-No entiendes, sabes hay ocasiones en las que digo que tu no eres mi hija- la pequeña peliazul recibió una bofetada en su mejilla derecha, las lágrimas comenzaron a correr como ríos a través de las mejillas de Natsuki.  
-Incluso no se si llamarte hija o hijo, de fuera tienes el aspecto de una niña común y corriente, pero sólo basta con ver lo que tienes entre las piernas para saber que eres un desecho de la naturaleza- la doctora Kuga apretaba el cuello de la peliazul con sus dos manos, Natsuki comenzaba a madera, sus pulmones buscaban aire apresuradamente, la pequeña ojiverde miró a los ojos a su progenitora y en ella pudo encontrar todo el asco y rencor acumulado durante años, pensó que está vez la mataría, ya comenzaba a ver todo borroso, en este momento la muerte no le parecía tan mala idea, incluso la sentía como la solución a todos sus problemas, para su mala suerte su madre la había soltado y empujado hacia las escaleras.  
-¡Lárgate de aquí!- Nat tomó aire se dirigió por su mochila de perrito y se dirigió corriendo a su habitación.  
Cerró la puerta con seguro y se sentó en el suelo recargandose contra la puerta, tomo su mochila y la abrazo con todas sus fuerzas, fue el último regalo de su padre antes de que una bomba lo volara en mil pedazos, su padre era general del Ejército Japonés y el último regalo que le dio a su pequeña cachorra como la llamaba el, fue esa mochila con forma De perro, el general Kuga siempre estuvo para su hija, era su máxima adoración y orgullo, prácticamente el crió a la peliazul y le inculcó todas su enseñanzas, nunca le importó que Natsuki fuera diferente, para el era una niña maravillosa que valía más por su corazón que por la forma de su cuerpo.  
Para la mala suerte de Natsuki su papá ya no estaba más con ella, el único ser que la quería se había ido y la había dejado completamente sola, él, él que siempre prometió cuidarla y ser su más grande soporte la había abandonado, en momentos como estos Natsuki deseaba reunirse con su padre y dar por terminado con todo su sufrimiento, de pronto la idea de la muerte le volvió a parecer la mejor opción, se incorporó del suelo y miró por la ventana, los niños y niñas jugaban con una pelota, todos eran felices, todos podían jugar y lo más importante, todos eran normales, no tenían ninguna excentricidad en su cuerpo, no tenían por que ser repudiados por los demás y mucho menos tenían que ser objeto de maltrato físico y psicológico cada que despuntaba el alba, ellos tenían la oportunidad de ser felices, pero ella no, ella era diferente y ser diferente es ser repudiado, incluso hasta por su propia familia, Natsuki suspiró y apoyo sus manitas en el cristal.  
-Mamá, Naomi, ojalá se hicieran verdad sus deseos de verme muerta, al menos así podría descansar un poco, sólo Dios sabe cuánto deseo morir-


	2. Chapter 2

Buenas noches a todos, les traigo el capitulo nuevo de este fic, se que es algo corto pero se los recompensare en el siguiente. Sin mas que decir los dejo leer.

**Disclaimer**: Mai hime es propiedad de sunrise yo solo tomo los personajes por diversión y sin fines lucrativos o dolosos de por medio (eso sonó como abogado)

**CAPÍTULO DOS**

amanecía nuevamente en Tokio, la pequeña peliazul se frotaba sus ojitos tratando de despertarse completamente, miró a su alrededor y se encontró con su habitación tal y cuál la dejó ayer, retiró las sábanas de su cuerpo y se dirigió al baño, al llegar al váter bajo sus pantalones de la pijama junto con sus pequeños boxers, miró su miembro u. poco menos hinchado a diferencia de como estaba el día anterior, procedió lentamente a orinar, pero fue todo menos un descanso para su cuerpo, los dolores se hacían presentes cada que liberaba la sustancia amarillenta y estos recorrían todo su cuerpo, luego de los diez minutos más dolorosos del día hasta el momento, se dió el lujo de darse una ducha de agua caliente por varios minutos para que su cuerpo se relajara y tratara de sanar las heridas causadas el día anterior.

al salir del baño totalmente desnuda se encontró con su madre parada en el marco de la puerta y mirándola fijamente.

-Buenos días Mami- saludó la pequeña ojiverde con la leve esperanza de que su madre no estuviera de mal genio es mañana.

-Maldita escuincla, cúbrete es muy temprano para que andes enseñando la clase de monstruo que eres-

Natsuki sintió como si le hubieran dado una patada en el estómago, los golpes dolían, si, pero las palabras que le decía su madre dolían aumenta das a la décima potencia.

-Si Mami, ahorita me pongo mi uniforme- Nat se puso junto a su cama y tomo unos boxers rojos a cuadro a y para su mala suerte demasiado viejos y rotos, levantó la mirada y vio a su madre en la puerta.

-Mami, ¿Crees que me puedas comprar ropa interior nueva? Es que todos mis boxers ya están muy viejitos y ya de todo se rompen- La ojiverde le mostró el boxer a su madre el cual ya estaba descolorido,viejo y con el resorte roto.

-No, yo no voy a ir a comprar ropa interior de hombre cuando todo el mundo sabe que tengo una hija, no me pondré más en vergüenza delante de mis colegas, bastante me has puesto ya tu en vergüenza y no pienso que sigas haciéndolo- la doctora Kuga se fue dejando a una Natsuki triste y al borde de las lágrimas.

después de ponerse su uniforme, Nat se dirigió a la parada de autobús, se subió en este y se sentó en la última fila, miraba a todas las personas, algunos corriendo para llegar al trabajo, otras rumbo a la escuela, Pero a diferencia de ella, todos eran normales. podían ser clasificados como hombres o mujeres y mientras tanto ella... ¿Qué era ella?, para su corta edad sólo sabía que poseía ambos sexos, el miembro del hombre y la cavidad de la mujer, no podía tener hijos, eso le había dicho su padre, siempre le prometió que cuando fuera más grande y llegará a la pubertad le explicaría todo.

El autobús llegó a su destino y la peliazul bajo del mismo. Las primeras horas de clase fueron normales, sin ningún inconveniente, incluso llegó a pensar que sería un buen día, pero cuando dieron las diez con treintena minutos, la campaña de receso sonó, Natsuki se compró una botella de agua y se fue hasta el lugar más lejano del patio para tomárselo, bebió lentamente trago a trago mientras observaba como los demás jugaban, antes de imaginarlo ya estaba de nuevo en el aula apuntando problemas matemáticos, le entregó los problemas a la profesora, todo estaba correcto, la profesora se impresionaba siempre de su capacidad mental, tenía ambos sexos, pero No significaba que fuera una retrasada, la profesora puso la nota más alta en su cuaderno y se lo entregó de nueva cuenta. En ese instante la ingesta de líquido reaccionó en Natsuki causándole ganas de ir al baño, hablo lo más bajo posible para pedir permiso de ir, la maestra se lo concedió sin ninguna objeción.

cuando la peliazul llegó al baño también llegaron Naomi y una de sus amigas.

-Ay monstrito, ¿Quieres hacer del baño?- dijo Naomi con burla en su voz.

-Por favor, déjame, sólo quiero orinar, no hago nada malo-

-sabes yo te enseñaré donde puedes orinar sin necesidad de que ensucies los baños de esta escuela, vamos camina- Naomi condujo a Natsuki hasta un árbol de grueso tronco, con ayuda de su amiga apretaron a Natsuki contra el tronco y la inmovilizaron, la rubia amarró a Natsuki al árbol con una cuerda mientras se reía a carcajadas.

-Aquí será tu baño monstrito, No te preocupes por los profesores, no te verán puesto que están en una reunión- Naomi se fue dejando a Natsuki amarrada y con ganas de liberar su cuerpo y no sólo de las ataduras, la peliazul respiro profundamente y se concentró en intentar aguantar lo más posible al menos hasta que Naomi se aburriera lo suficiente o hasta que un profesor se apiadara de ella.

Pasaron treinta minutos y la peliazul no podía aguantarse más, cuando sintió un espasmo por su cuerpo y sintió sus pantalones comenzar a mojarse y el líquido descubriendo por sus piernas, Natsuki comenzó a llorar llorar en silencio pero la voz de Naomi la interrumpió.

-wooow el monstruo se ha meado en los pantalones- Naomi comenzó a reírse y para colmo llamó a varios alumnos a que se rieran a costa de la peliazul, esta sólo pudo llorar mientras escuchaba como sus compañeros se burlaban.


End file.
